Conventionally, displays and light emitting elements used in mobile equipment or the like include EL elements (electroluminescent elements) as illuminants. However, such an EL element has a disadvantage, that is, the initial light emitting performance in light emission luminance, light-emission uniformity or the like deteriorates considerably due to the use at a high temperature or aging. This deterioration in the light-emitting performance is caused by a dark spot within the EL element. The dark spot is a portion not emitting light, and it is formed due to moisture adsorbed on the surface of the constituents or the materials, and also due to water vapor, oxygen and organic vapor entering from exterior.
Regarding a hard disk for a computer, the disk drive head will be damaged due to the internal fine particles and the disk surface will be soiled by the organic vapor.
The above-mentioned problems can be solved by the use of an adsorptive member that is manufactured by encapsulating an adsorbent for adsorbing organic vapors or the like in a porous container. For example, JP 11(1999)-57377 A describes in FIG. 6 an adsorbent-encapsulating porous vessel that holds an adsorbent 52 in a vessel formed by sealing the peripheral parts of a pair of polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PTFE’) porous films 51.
For corresponding to miniaturization of mobile equipment and the trend for automated attachment of adsorptive members, the EL element and adsorptive members to be incorporated in the EL element are preferably adjustable in size and shape. However, since the above-described conventional adsorptive members are shaped as vessels, the sizes and shapes have been under a certain restriction. The restriction causes difficulty in adjustment of the sizes and shapes of the EL elements.